


A New Species

by sadlyhuman1997



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyhuman1997/pseuds/sadlyhuman1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ive known vampires existed since I was very young. My dad used to tell me stories about them. About how there are werewolve hunters called death dealers. Vampires who dedicate their lives to the hope that one day Lycans, their long time enemies, would come to an inevitable extinction. And although I was aware of all this, it was still hard to comprehend what exactly was going on when suddenly, I was dropped right in the middle of a legandary war that had been raging between the two great species for centuries... My name is Lanna, and this is my story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Species

(This is only the introduction. didn't have enough time to post the whole thing. This is basically just to see if anybody would be interested if i continued with this idea.)

btw- please feel free to leave comments. Same goes for my other story as well!


End file.
